


Traumatized

by essencede



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, Guilt, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede
Summary: Clementine is left with a leg and a half, and tons of guilt. At least she's alive. At least her son is alive.Violet is mourning the death of Tennessee and Minerva. Seeing Minnie fall apart like that was terrifying. The fact that Tenn had to die for her to live hurts her.The two heal together along with the rest of their group.





	Traumatized

Violet fidgets, turning back and forth. She just can't sleep. The fatigue has set in, but every time her eyes close, they can't seem to stay shut. She kicks the blanket off, groaning when her foot touches the cold metal of the bed. She quickly covers herself again. 

What if she never suggested the bridge? The thought pops into her head and her stomach churns. 

Clem would be able to walk with two legs, able to run and escape if needed. Tenn...would still be alive. Maybe she wouldn't have had to witness Minerva fall apart before her eyes.

At those thoughts, Violet completely tosses the sheet to the side and walks outside. Sweat covers her body and she can't seem catch her breath. 

She walks into Tenn's room. She tears up at the sight of a picture of him and the twins. Drawings cover the walls, some with AJ and the new group, some from years ago. She walks by, studying the details, the changes in his art style and the development in his skill. 

She sits on the floor of the room, curling up and letting out small sobs. It's her fault. She couldn't protect him. She sees his smiling face in her head and right there, the dam breaks and the tears flow. Her chest feels heavy and it aches. She feels horrible, like she has the flu or worse. 

"I'm...so...s-sorry," she lets out, her voice cracking and twice as raspy as usual. "I'm going... to m-miss you, buddy." 

Sleep slowly takes her, her eyes sore and her cheeks red from rubbing the tears away with her sleeve. Her nose is left congested and her stomach is left feeling uneasy.

 

***

"Vi isn't in her room," Clementine states, worry filling her expression. 

"Maybe she's in uh, Tenn's room," AJ suggests and then fidgets. He feels that he was justified for doing this, but doesn't mean he doesn't still feel terrible about it.

"You go get breakfast, kiddo," she says, cupping his cheek with her hand before turning around.

She's slowed down on crutches, taking her around two minutes to get to the room. The door is open and she sees Violet's body on the floor. She immediately goes to one of the bed and uses it to get town to the floor. Her crutches fall to the floor, making the blonde jump. 

"Hey," Clementine says quietly, her voice smooth and calm.

She notices the puffiness around Violet's eyes and frowns at that. She moves over next to Violet, using her hands to push herself. 

"Is it time for breakfast?" Violet asks, avoiding the issue. It's hard to speak about aloud, unless it comes to forgiving for AJ, which she hasn't done yet, but she still understands the kid's reasoning. 

"Yes, but you're not getting any until you talk to me. Did you spend the night in here?" She tilts her head slightly.

"...Yeah," Violet hesitates before answering. "I just can't stop feeling guilty about it. What if I never suggested going to the bridge or threw him across? It's my fault he's—"

"No, it's not. You did your best to help save him. You didn't plan this, you didn't try to kill him, send a walker herd on us," Clementine argues, giving Violet a stern look. 

"I guess, but still, that kid had to be killed for me to live," Violet points out, her teary eyes meeting Clementine's. "Fuck."

Clementine rubs her back, staring at the floor. She's felt this, so many times, over and over. 

"I know how you feel. It's fucking terrible. I can list a bunch of names of people who've died for or because of me: the first guy I killed, Lee, Ben, Jane, Kenny, James. The list goes on and on. I've lost so many, and I've learned that you have to live for those people. Tenn wouldn't want you blaming yourself and living like this. So mourn for him, as long as you need, but don't blame yourself. It's hard to do, but try," Clementine explains and Violet nods her head, leaning into Clementine. 

"Can I have a few minutes?" She whispers and Clem hums.

"Of course you can," she assures, her voice soft like silk. 

Violet looks down and notices the little pin she made, showing the stars and constellations. She smiles at it as a tear falls.

"It survived all that," Violet says, tapping it before letting her arm fall.

"The pin? Yeah." Clementine smiles and kisses Violet's forehead.

"I hope he's with Minnie and Sophie. I hope they're normal, better than they were when they died, you know?" Violet lets out, her voice cracking. 

"Yeah, me too. Hopefully they are." Clementine is reminded of the drawing Tenn drew, his hopeful opinion on the afterlife. 

"I hope my parents are up there too. They uh, didn't have much money and then I happened, and they had to make more time for getting money. I spent most of my time with Grandma, but that didn't mean I missed all the fights. It's my fault, for them falling apart. They had issues, but I didn't help...I hope they're happy now," Violet says, her voice still incredibly shaky.

"Don't say that, Vi. They loved you and if they didn't, then they're wrong. They're dumb for not getting to know their amazing daughter," Clem says, squeezing Violet's hand. 

"I just can't help it, blaming myself and thinking they didn't love me. They didn't hesitate to throw me away to a school. I was a fucked up kid, but still," she justifies and sighs.

"I'm so tired of people leaving me and now Tenn left and it's my f..." she stops herself, being reminded of what Clementine said. She just sniffles as Clementine continues to hold her hand assuringly.

"It's okay, or it will be. We're all here for you know. I for sure won't be leaving you anytime soon, or AJ. He loves you, Vi." She lets go of Violet's hand and cups her cheek, giving her a smile. Violet gives a smile back and sniffles again. She wipes away the last of the tears and lets out one last sigh.

"Thank you, Clem. 'Kay, not let's get you up and ready for breakfast." She stands up and then helps Clementine up. Clementine holds onto the bed as Violet grabs and hands her the crutches. "I know I'm supposed to blame myself—" her eyes travel to Clem's leg. "—but I see you like this—"

"This is Minerva's fault, Vi and the walker's, okay? Not yours," Clementine almost shouts, pointing a finger at her. "Do not blame yourself, Violet." 

"Okay." Violet's shoulders slump. Clem then leans over and kisses her cheek. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm alive," she says and gives Violet a smile.


End file.
